After one has stitched a seam in a cloth or a fabric and then has unstitched the seam, e.g., when the seam was defective in some way or because the seam was only needed during a preliminary stage of the sewing of an article of clothing, thread tails will remain in the fabric. Of course, these must be removed. But it is often difficult and time-consuming to remove such thread tails with one's fingers.